Halfa at Yokai Accademy
by Ecto Soldier
Summary: Set after Disasteroid. After Danny's break up with Sam he never thought he would find another. But a new life at a new school just might prove him wrong. DannyxMoka. possibly DannyxHarem don't know where I want to take this thing.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hi, my name is Danny Fenton. But you would know that if you saw how I saved the planet from the Disasteroid, you would also know about my alter ego Danny Phantom. After that my life changed forever, my female clone Dani got adobted into the family so she became my little sister. The press was always hounding me but it was nothing a little intangibility couldn't handle, but my newfound fame did make school a little difficult. Especially considering my recent break up with Sam, but more on that later...My sister Jazz found an pamphlet to this new place called Yokai Accademy and thought it would be a good idea for me so she started teaching me japanese, it took a while but I eventually got it down. Considering how my life was going I jumped at the chance for a fresh start, and with the Fenton portal destroyed he didn't have to worry about any ghost attacks on the town."**

As Danny rode patiently on the bus he noticed that the bus driver was giving him an odd stare. He hoped he wasn't another fan, he remembered once helicopter pilot asked him to shave his autograph into his chest hair. Made him shutter in disgust just thinking about it.

"Yokai Accademy is place where things can get kinda dangerous. Are you sure can handle this?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about...but you would be surprised at what I can handle."

Danny started to dig through his pocket as he heard his cell phone ring. He finally pulled out a black and white cell phone (custom made thanks to his celebrity status) and saw the word 'JAZZ' on the screen followed by her number. It figures his sister would be calling to check up on him.

Danny playfully rolled his eyes as he answered. "Hi Jazz....yes...I'm fine...no...no...yes I found it just fine." It was the same old routine with his worry wart, know it all sister; however, Danny almost instantly lost his connection as the bus went into a tunnel. "Hello? Jazz? Hello? Dang, I guess I'll just have to call her later."

The bus came to a complete stop at a odd pumpkin scarecrow nest a dead tree which must have been the bus stop. The bus driver gave an almost sadistic grin as he said "Good luck kid, you'll need it." As he drove off Danny took the chance to take in the surroundings. There were dead trees everywhere with gravestones scattered all over the place, from off the black cliffs Danny could see an ocean of blood red water.

"Charming. Makes the Ghost Zone look like a nursery."

As Danny started to walk down the path in a dead forest when he started an odd squeaking noise. "What is that?"

Danny looked above him and saw a weird bat flying overhead. "I'm a bat, chu!"

"A talking bat...can't say that it's the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Look out!!!" Before Danny could react a bicycle crashed into his back from behind sending both him and the rider hurtling to the ground.

Danny groaned in pain as he started to get up. However, when he tried to put his hand on the ground to pick himself up he instead found something...soft? There was a cry of surprise from a female voice as Danny touched this mysterious object. As Danny's gaze followed his arm he saw that the soft thing was the upper part of a young woman's leg. Danny nearly leapt away from the woman in pure shock. "Sorry! That was an accident and OW!!"

Danny looked down at his blue jeans to see blood starting to soak through his pant leg. (A/N: you rarely come out of a bicycle crash unscathed and that always kind of bugged about the series.)

"Looks like I got hurt worse than I thought." said Danny.

_"Great, I stand up against a evil version of my future self, go toe to toe with the King of all Ghosts, save the planet from a giant asteroid, and what gives me a bleeding wound in my leg? A bicycle."_ thought Danny.

Danny turned his gaze over to the woman who had crashed into him, she had pink hair and was dressed in the school uniform of Yokai Accademy. Something that he had not yet picked up, he was supposed to speak with the principal first. But overall Danny thought she looked very cute.

She rubbed some dirt out of her eye as she looked at Danny apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have anemia and my eyes went blurry..."

The girl saw Danny's wound and almost immediately started to rumage through her pocket for a handkerchief. "I'm so sorry!"

She pulled up Danny's pant leg and started to dab his wound gently with the handkerchief, however the smell of Danny's blood caught Moka's nose.

"This scent...I...I..."

"Scent?" Danny wondered what possible scent she could be talking about, he didn't smell anything. Danny lifted arm and gave himself a pit check, nope definetly wasn't body odor. He unintenionally got a wiff of her hair and thought it smelled nice, not that he was super eager to run back into a relationship after Sam.

She took him by surprise by grabbing his chin keeping his head up.

"I...I'm sorry but because I'm a vampire..."

She opened her mouth revealing fangs as she started to draw closer to her neck.

"A vamp...hey what do you think you're doi..."

Danny winced as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Chuuuuuuuuuu"

Danny felt his blod being drained into the girl's mouth. She must have caught herself because she stopped to a sudden halt and pulled away from him with a start.

"I'm so sorry!"

_"His blood tasted tangy...like nothing I've ever drunk before...I think...I think I like it." _she thought.

Danny gently rubbed his hand over where the girl bit him. "What did you have to do that for?" No sooner had those words left Danny's mouth than he noticed that there was no wound where he had been bitten. Oh there was lipstick to be sure, but no teeth marks what so ever.

The girl was nice enough to help him pick up all the stuff he had dropped when she crashed into him. "Are you going to Yokai Accademy?"

"Um yes, I'm just starting out." said Danny.

"That's great, me too." the girl smiled brightly as though this little bit of information just made her entire day.

Danny gave a small short laugh as he watche the girl suddenly became nervous as she wiggled her body and gazed at her shoes.

"So...um...do you hate vampires?"

"To be honest I never met one before...today...are you really a vampire? You don't seem all that dark."

"Oh yes! I am most definitely a vampire I assure you!"

"Well if they're all like you then I guess I don't hate them."

Danny yelped in surprise as the girl bowled him over. Danny stared up at the pink haired girl as she stood over him on all fours "Well then, would you consider becoming my friend?"

Danny nodded stupidly at the girl. She sat up and got off of him as she gave another bright smile "I'm so happy, I don't really know anybody at this school yet so I was kind of nervous."

Danny stood up and shook her hand. "Me too, but I'm from America. My name is Danny Fenton or wait...seeing as how I'm in Japan now I guess that would be Fenton Danny. Well in either case you can just call me Danny."

"My name is Akashiya Moka, and it is very nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked into the Principal's Office after visiting the nurse for his wound.

(A/N: For the life of me I can't remember what the principal looks like or if for that matter they've even shown him. So I'm just going to make up my own, okay?)

"Ah Danny, good to see you at last." The principal was a old man with a long beard dressed in a white robe. Danny walked over to the man and shook his hand.

"I trust you have learned by now that our little school is no ordinary accademy."

"Well considering that I just made friends with a vampire, who has pink hair by the way, I would have to say yes."

"Yokai Accademy was founded on the idea of Yokais and humans living together. Here Yokais are taught how to blend in with human society and maintain disguises to live everyday lives in the human world. Normally no humans would be ever allowed in Yokai Accademy but you are a very special exception aren't you Mr. Fenton?"

"You mean because I'm a Halfa?"

"That would be, pardon the pun, half the reason. The other half is that you saved the planet from the Disasteroid and need to start a new life because of your lime light, am I correct?"

"Hit the nail on the preverbial head, sir."

"Will you stay then?"

"Well I didn't come all this way just to say no."

The principal smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome to Yokai Accademy."

* * *

Danny walked down the hallway headed to his classroom for the very first time keeping in mind all the things the principal told him about the Yokais. He had recently put on his new school uniform and thought that it fit pretty well...although he did notice that the uniform's skirts were cut so low you could practically see their panties(pervert designer most likely). Almost halfway down the hall he saw Moka walking in the opposite direction that he was.

She must have spotted him because she started to give a very sunny smile. Danny waved to her as she ran towards him.

"How's it going Moka?"

"I'm trying to find my homeroom but I think I got a little lost."

"What's your room's number?" asked Danny.

"Number 103."

"Hey, me too. I guess we're in the same class together."

"I'm so happy!"

Danny yelped as Moka gave him another tackle glomp.

* * *

Eventually Danny and Moka found their classroom and after introductions they took a couple of window seats in the back with Moka sitting behind him. Their teacher Nekonome Shizuka, which was apparently some type of catgirl, started to go into the same speech the principal gave him about the accademy only he seemed to have left out a couple of rules that he must have forgotten. Like how they were always to remain in human form, and that they couldn't tell anyone what they really were without the disguise.

"What boring rules!" interrupted a student.

The student had his hair slicked back with gel and was leaning back in her chair and he sat right next to Danny. Shizuka started to flip through the student roster to find his name.

"You are... Komiya Saizo-kun right?" she asked.

"I say if you find a human you just eat the hell out of them. That's what I'd do."

Danny started to get slightly grossed out as Saizo started to stick out his abnormally long tounge and started wiggle it around like a snake.

"Oh but I'm afraid that's pretty much impossible here, if any human tries to sneak in here they would be automatically killed." said Shizuka.

_"I guess that only applies to full humans."_ thought Danny.

"But you know...I could almost swear that I smell something human around here." Saizo's tongue started wiggle towards Danny's direction.

Danny glared at Saizo's tounge for moment before speaking. "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stick out your tongue?"

The classroom roared with laughter before Shizuka had to quiet them down.

* * *

Danny recieved many angry glares, mostly from the boys, as he walked down the hallway with Moka hugging her arm. Danny was trying to stay calm with rose colored cheeks. _"Stay calm Danny, you don't want to just run into anything."_

They eventually found a vending machine and got some drinks. Moka chose Tomato juice out of all things and Danny just got a soda, they sat down on a nearby bench and Moka started to drink her can happily.

_"She sure does seem happy. She seems to like me a lot but she isn't making any big moves on me. Maybe I'm just over thinking this."_

Danny continued to finish his drink and Moka seemed happy to just to sit with him.

Saizo creeped out from behind one of the stone pillars "You're name is Akashiya Moka right?" Danny sprayed out his drink because Saizo had startled so bad. In a blink of an eye Saizo was picking Danny up off the ground, holding him by his tie. "Why is a hottie like you hanging with a loser like him?"

Now Danny usually would never use powers on classmate but seeing as how his new classmates were monsters he could cut loose a little bit. Danny went intangible, fell through his grip, and landed lightly on his feet.

"Huh?" Saizo tried to grab him again but his hand just went right through him. "Why." Miss. "Can't." Miss. "I." Miss. "Touch." Miss. "You?!" Miss. Miss. Miss.

Danny walked over to Moka despite Saizo's frantic attempts to grab him. "Moka, I think it's time we take our leave." Danny grabbed Moka's hand and turned them both invisible.

"Hey!!! Where'd you two go?!" shouted Saizo.

* * *

Danny smiled as leaned on the railing of the school roof that he and Moka decided to stop at. It seemed safe enough and Saizo had no idea where they were. Normally Danny would feel bad about using his powers on someone who wasn't a ghost/ghost hunter but these were monsters that could just as easily fight back.

"I was worried about you back there for a moment. But how did you do all of those amazing things?"

"Moka you know it's against school rules to tell you what I really am."

"Oh..." Moka seemed sad that Danny didn't want to tell her his true form but she tried to hide it. "I forgot about that rule."

Moka leaned over the railing next to him. "You know I'm glad I met you Danny. I really haven't had too many friends before."

"What? Why not? You're totally charming!" Moka blushed at the compliment.

"I went to human schools for most of my life, the humans treated me different..."

Danny mentally kicked himself bringing up such a painful memory for her.

"I hate humans..."

"Moka!!"

Moka was startled by Danny's sudden outburst, she wondered what she possibly could have said to upset him.

"Not all humans are the same!! You shouldn't judge them as a whole!!"

"But-But why?"

"Just trust me on this, I know what I'm saying!"

She took a moment to take everything he had just said in.

"Well...if you are so certain then maybe not ALL of them are bad."

Danny laughed lightly. "I got to say Moka, you're not what I expected vampires to be like."

Moka stuck out her chest revealing her ample cleavage. "See this?" Danny stared at her spot with eyes opened wide. "...Yes."

_"Damnit Danny, you just met the girl! Get your mind out of the gutter! She's your friend!!! Admittingly a hot friend but..."_

"When this Rosario come off..." Danny gave a mental sigh of relief. "I become a really scary vampire."

"Well I did think you were kind of perky to be a vampire." said Danny.

Moka wasn't sure how to take that so she just looked at her Rosario. "So this thing is really a sealing amulet."

"It doesn't really matter." Moka turned to Danny with a surprised look on her face. "No matter what form you take it's still you on the inside. Nobody knows that better than I do."

Moka gave Danny another hug, which was starting to be a habit for her, while Danny tried not to think about the things she was brushing up against his body.

"Danny I have to confess something..." This snapped Danny out of his thoughts. "All my life I have only drunk tomato juice or blood from a bag, you were my first time drinking it from the neck. I've never tasted any blood like yours, I like it."

She moved her mouth closer to his neck and in a flash Danny thought he saw the image of a woman who looked surprisingly a lot like Moka but with silver hair, red eyes, and a somewhat bigger bust. However, it left as quickly as it came; good thing too because Danny was able to prevent Moka from drinking his blood just in the nick of time.

Danny stepped away from her and folded his arms. "Now hold on there Moka, I kinda need my blood! You can't just drink up whenever you feel like it!"

"I'm sorry..." Danny started to feel guilty as he looked at Moka's emotionally hurt form. "Okay, okay. I guess I could let you suck my blood, just be sure to ask first...and don't drink too much of it. I don't want to be a dried up mummy you know." joked Danny.

Moka smiled at his little joke. Danny was happy that he had managed to make her feel a little better but now he needed something to break the ice.

"Hey Moka..."

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the bus stop so I can get their times. I want to send some letters to my family eventually but I need to know what times it gets here."

Moka beamed at him. "Sure!"

* * *

Danny and Moka were halfway through the woods when the young halfa stopped and started digging around his pockets.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"I can't find my cell phone. I must've dropped it back on the roof." groaned Danny.

"I'll go back and get it back." grinned Moka.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." expressed Danny.

"It's no bother. I'm happy to find it." assured Moka.

While Moka ran off Danny got a constant flash of panties.

"Tucker would love this."

So Danny stood patiently as he waited for Moka to come back. After about ten minutes he heard her scream in the distance. "Moka!!!" cried Danny.

* * *

Moka was thrown violently against a tree by Saizo who had transformed into a huge hulking beast. His forearms were laced in his bones as if they were some type of exoskeleton armor, his teeth were elongated and razor sharp, and his tongue had become even more ridiculously long.

"If I can't have you no one can!!!"

Moka winced as she stared up at Saizo's oncoming form.

"Hey!!!" shouted Danny.

Saizo turned around and faced Danny with gritted teeth.

"Listen, if you walk away right now I promise I won't hurt you! All I want is Moka back!"

"I don't think so! She belongs to me now!!!"

Danny spread out his arms and legs. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this on my first day but...Going Ghost!"

Two white rings appeared around Danny's body and started to separate. One going up and one going down, changing his black hair white and his sky blue eyes a ghostly green, he wore a black and white jump suit with a D with a P inside it on his chest.

Danny held up a glowing green hand and shot a ghost ray which sent him flying through the air. "Wow. He went farther than I expected. Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered changing."

Saizo got up and charge at Danny with a wordless battle cry but Danny merely sidestepped him.

Saizo tried to punch Danny in the head but his fist went right through him went Danny went intagible.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with ghost powers."

Saizo threw a left punch at him but once again it didn't land.

"You couldn't hit a guy with ghost powers."

Saizo swung wildly at Danny but still couldn't manage to hit him.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

Saizo lashed out his tongue at Danny but he managed to dodge at the last second. Saizo's tongue had wrapped around a tree when Danny walked over to it.

He grinned as his eyes glowed ice blue and grabbed Saizo's tongue. Saizo's tongue instantly froze from the tree it was wrapped around to his mouth.

"You can try to break free if you want but unless you want to shatter that precious tongue of yours, I wouldn't."

Danny walked over to Moka and helped her up.

"Looks like I got some explaining to do." said Danny as he changed back.

That's all I got at the moment. If you really want me to update just remember I always update the most popular story, and that is determined by how many reviews I get.


	3. Chapter 3

Well so far this story is the most popular so it's the one getting my attention. Enjoy.

Danny was busy on the roof of the school trying to write a letter to his family, but he was having trouble thinking of a way to tell them about the school without actually TELLING them about the school.

"Danny!"

Danny looked towards the entrance and saw Moka running to him while waving.

"OH Moka, good morning!"

"What're you doing up here?"

"I'm trying to write a letter home but I'm having trouble telling them about the school."

Moka sat down next to him and poked two holes vertical from each other in her can of tomato.

"So what's your family like?" asked Moka.

"They're insane!" laughed Danny.

"How so?" quirried Moka.

"Well my parents are ghost obsessed scientists, one of their inventions was even responsible for my powers. My sister Jazz is a total know it all, she might not be an adult but she's always acting like one, she's probably going to end up being psychiatrist or something. Then there's my newest family member, my little sister Dani, she was originally a flawed clone of myself made by an old archenemy. She was living on her own for a little while until I introduced her to my family, they practically insisted to her that they adopt her. Ever since she's been a picture of perfect happiness."

"They sound nice."

"What about your family Moka?"

"Oh well my family is..." Moka paused in consideration as to what would be an appropriate word to describe her family. "scary." shuddered Moka.

"Huh? What do you mean Moka?"

"Um we need to get going or we'll miss homeroom."

Moka ran off avoiding the subject like the plague leaving her tomato juice behind.

* * *

Danny had come to room 409 because there was a note on his homeroom door telling him and the other students too meet here instead. Inside Danny was surpised to see the classroom with filled with computers, laptops, scanners, and printers.

"Wow, hey Miss Nekonome, what's with all the computers?" asked Danny.

"Well Mr. Fenton as you know this school was built to teach the students on how to blend in the human world and it's a well known fact that computers are a big part of most human's lives. Therefore today we will be spending the day exploring the possibilities of the computer and internet."

After hearing that Danny wasted no time in finding a computer.

It was only a matter of time before Danny was able to bring up a window where he could talk to his old friend Tucker so called face to face.

"It's great to see you again, Danny."

"You too Tucker, how's being the youngest mayor in recorded history?"

"Pretty good considering I just implimented my first law."

"But what law could you possibly...oh no, Tucker you didn't."

"You knew I would Danny, miniskirt Fridays!"

Danny chuckled. "Well it is admittingly a good idea. How's everyone else?"

"Your sister's got her degree, Dani is starting to follow in your footsteps by stopping crime, and your parents are trying to fix the ghost portal."

"Still? You think they'd move on to something else by now."

"Here, I'll download you the data on their progress."

With a ping a window appeared with the data. Danny looked it over but he needed to ask Tucker a question that was constantly picking the back of his mind.

"So...has Sam...?"

"Started seeing someone? Yes, and frankly you should be too! She's learning to move on, it's time you do too."

"I know, I know. But there aren't any...well, there might be one girl..." admitted Danny.

"Dude, go for it!"

"What?! Tucker..."

"No Danny, you need to get yourself out there!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go talk to her!" said Danny.

"Good luck, dude." As Tucker's window xed out Danny got up to find Moka not noticing that his computer screen was starting to glow a ghostly green.

It didn't take Danny long to find Moka sitting at a computer looking completely lost.

"Hey Moka, need some help?"

"Oh! Danny, yes I'm afraid I'm not very good at these kind of things." admitted Moka.

"Well I could..."

"Attention students!" announced Miss Nekonome. "You are free to come back when your classes are over but I'm afraid that for now you'll have to leave so we can do a system reboot."

Danny gave Moka a sad smile. "Guess we'll have to hold off the tutor session until later today."

* * *

At the end of the day Danny and Moka entered the room by themselves. "So that was when I told her 'Sam, part of being an individual is the right to copy others', and that was what lead to many fights which ended in our eventual break up."

"I'm really sorry to hear that Danny."

"Yeah, but at least I'm starting to move on. Hm, I wonder why we're the only ones in here?"

His answer was a blue mist escaping his mouth.

"Ghost sense? Here? Moka I...Moka?"

Danny gasped as Moka sat at a computer with a glowing green screen.

"Moka what are you doing?!" said an alarmed Danny.

"This is the only computer that's working. Oh! It says I won something." said Moka.

"Wait! Moka!! Don't!!!" warned Danny.

But it was too late, Moka had already clicked on it with the mouse. No sooner had she let go of the mouse a evil cackle started to surface from deep within the computer.

"Moka, get away from there!!!" shouted Danny.

Moka fell over backwards in her chair as a green skinned man with a white haired mullet emerged from the computer screen.

"At last, I, Technus, have finally found a way to locate you so I may at last reek my revenge on you!!"

Moka gave out a short shriek and scrambled over to Danny who started to help her up.

"How the devil did you manage to get here?!" demanded Danny.

"After that little episode with the disasteroid I waited patiently by the remains of your old Ghost Zone Portal. I could've found other ways to get to the world of the living like one of the doors or one of the random portals that tend to open but the times and places they led me to were too random and too far away. But I knew it was only a matter of time before the portal was fixed and I could finally make you pay! My patience was awarded not with the portal reopening but with your parents bringing some of it's circuitry back online! It was enough for me to escape the Ghost Zone..."

Danny raised an eyebrow at him.

"But admittingly I was sort of trapped within the data it gave them on a disk, but thanks to your little nerd friend I was transfered exactly where I wanted to be, here where you are so I may finally destroy you!!!"

"But your still as long winded as ever!" commented Danny.

"Fine whelp, you shall meet your doom without my intellectual dialouge!!"

The surrounding computers started glowing green as levitated into the air and swirled around Technus in a circle.

"Moka, get behind me!" said Danny.

Moka quickly got behind Danny looking at Technus with fearful eyes.

"Going Ghost!!" announced Danny.

Two white rings appeared around Danny and separated transforming himself into his ghost form. Technus had also finished building himself a new body out of the computer parts, a monitor acting as his head with the face on the screen, his torso made up of the hardwares, printers served as his feet while the palm of his hands were the scanners, laptops and monitors filled made up his arms and legs, and the mouses made up his fingers.

Technus fired a green blast from his face monitor but Danny quickly put up an ecto shield to protect himself and Moka. She noted how the shield was both eerie and beautiful at the same time, especially since some of the design seemed to be moving.

"Moka, I need for you to get some place safe while I take care of this guy. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt!"

Danny lowered his shield and took off towards Technus at blinding speeds. Technus shot out CD disks in retaliation but they had little effect as Danny turned intangible to deliver a punishing blow to his torso. Technus reeled back and smacked into the black board making it spider web crack.

The lasers from his mouses and scanner merged together and formed a red energy whip. Technus shot the whip out towards Danny but he fired a ghost ray at the very end and quickly grabbed it.

"Go Ghost Stinger!!"

Danny sent a green energy wave which traveled down the whip and gave Technus a giant shock.

"I hardly ever get to use that trick." noted Danny.

The master of all things electronic gave out a wordless war cry as he thrusted his fist towards Danny but missed and knocked over one of the computer tables. Unfortunately this was a table that Moka had been hiding under, Technus grinned as he saw the look of panic on Danny's face.

"Still haven't learned how much of hazard your pitiful emotions can be, eh child?"

Technus lashed out at Moka with computer plugs flying towards her with electricity cackling between them.

Danny quickly flew to intecept it and ended up taking the plugs in the chest. He writhed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body falling to the ground slightly smoking. Moka was almost instantly by Danny's side worrying, not knowing how to help him.

"Danny, are you okay?! Speak to me!!"

Danny coughed as he started to lean on Moka as he tried to get up. "I just need a moment to collect myself." However, his hand accidentally slipped and grabbed Moka's Rosario pulling it off.

"Oops." said Danny as he stared at the Rosario in his hand.

In a red flash of light a new Moka had appeared, she seemed taller with a bigger bust, her hair was silver and her eyes were blood red, but what he noticed the most was the smile she was giving him. It seemed coy and maybe even predatory, Danny might even go as far as to call it...flirtatious.

"We meet at last."

"Moka?"

"Heh. In a way, we have personalities all our own but I guess you could think of me as her better half." boasted Moka.

Both Danny and Moka quickly leapt out of the way as Technus fired letter key at them into the ground from his arm.

"This guy is starting to bug me." announced Moka.

"Just be glad you never had to deal with him on a weekly basis." said Danny.

"You may have transformed yourself, but you are still NO match for me, Technus, master electronic and beeping!!"

Moka stared at Technus for a moment before giving Danny a playful smile. "You poor man."

She leapt into the air aiming her foot for his face monitor but the same laser he fired at the beginning of the fight shot her out of the air.

Danny managed to catch her and put her down politely.

"If you can distract him long enough I can remove that monitor so we can give a faceful of pain."

"And why should bI/b be the one doing the distraction?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to get blasted again? Because without ghost powers that's what's most likely going to happen."

Moka seemed more than a little surprised that he talked back to her but she soon enough gave a nonchalant smile. "Why argue with a good plan?"

She kicked a table at Technus who shattered it with his fist but Danny had disappeared. "Where did...?"

"Looking for me?"

Danny appeared behind Technus and stood on his shoulders as he grabbed the computer that stood as Technus's head with glowing green hands. The glow covered the computer as Danny pulled it out of the body revealing Technus's regular ghost head.

"A minor annoyance at best..."

"Know your place!!" Moka spun in midair before delivering a devestating kick to the side of Technus's head. However, instead of sending his entire body flying his head merely shot to the other side of the room with his neck stretched.

"This is new." declared Technus.

"Okay, that is definetely an 'Ew'." said Danny.

"You may have a very powerful kick, but I, Technus..."

Moka sprinted down to Technus's head and delivered another kick, this time to his chin. "I said 'Know your place'!!" This time his head shot up towards the ceiling.

Danny put a hand on Moka's shoulder to prevent her from kicking Technus again.

"Trust me, you can kick him until you're blue in the face; he's still not going to know his place." said Danny.

"Okay, I'm ending this before I hurl."

Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and shot a blue beam at Technus's neck and sucked him in. Without Technus to control the equipment they all fell to the floor in a messy heap. He walked over to Moka and smiled as he gave her Rosario back. "I guess we made a pretty okay team."

Moka flicked her hair. "Perhaps, but I think I can understand why my other self would like you so much."

"Huh?"

"Your attacks are unique and creative, you look sexy when your fighting something evil, you're brave enough to talk back to me..."

"Whoa, wait! What was that?"

"Your attacks are unique and creative?"

"No after that!"

"You're brave enough to talk back to me?"

"No Moka! In! The! Middle!"

But rather than giving him an explanation she chose instead to reattach her Rosario changing her back into the previous Moka. It must have taken a lot out of her seeing as how she nearly collapsed into his arms.

"Whoa, you okay there Moka?"

"You-You met her didn't you? My other self..."

"Yeah, I am a little surprised at how different you two are, but she doesn't seem too bad in my books."

"Then...you're okay with the fact I have an inner self?"

"Well yes Moka, you're my friend, something like that isn't enough to break up our friendship. I'm afraid I just don't scare that easily."

GLOMP!!!

Moka had her arms around Danny's torso hugging him very tightly.

"I'm so glad!!"

"Moka? Moka. Okay Moka, you're starting to cut off my circulation."

I'm seriously thinking of keeping Gin out of the story. Why would I do such a thing? Because I am a hardcore werewolf fan and let's face it, the guy brings shame to the name lycanthrope. I could make an OC to try and balance him out but I don't want to risk a marysue. I'm telling you this now so I can come to a complete descision later.


	4. Chapter 4

You people see to want me to keep Gin. Gotta warn you though, it'll mean cranking out an OC to counteract him. Good thing his chapter is still a long way aways, but on with the story. That's right, I'm playing the girl's apperances closer to the anime way as opposed to the manga way. Gives me more time to make sure the OC I have planned doesn't turn out to be a Mary Sue.

Danny awoke with a yawn as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Danny hated sleeping on a fuuton, it was hard and probably not very good for his back, he'd kill to have his own bed back. As he walked out of his dormroom he noticed that some of the other students had accidentally slipped into their true forms during their sleep and were only just starting to realize it.

Danny walked over to a sink and started to brush his teeth.

_"The creepy thing is, because of my expeirence with ghosts and what not, I'm a lot more comfortable here than I should be."_

* * *

Danny was walking his way to the school from the dorm when he suddenly got a glomp tackle from Moka from behind him.

"Good morning, Danny!" cheered Moka.

Danny laughed as they both fell to the ground. "Good morning to you too, Moka."

As they got up he noticed that their little tumble had gotten their clothes very dirty. He turned both himself and Moka intangible and the dirt fell right through them.

"Saves a trip to the showers huh?"

"Danny that's amazing!"

"Nah not really, been using it for years."

"Um Danny?" Moka blushed as she played with her foot in the dirt like a little child.

"What is it Moka?"

"It's just that...that...I..."

"What?"

"I missed breakfast this morning so..."

Danny jumped as Moka started to drink blood from Danny's neck.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu"

Danny leapt away and put a hand where Moka had bit him.

"Hey!! I kinda need my blood! I'm not some 'All You Can Eat Buffet' you can snack on whenever you like!"

Danny walked off in a huff.

* * *

Danny was sitting in front of a lake reflecting on his actions with Moka earlier.

"I guess maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Moka like that." Danny mused. "She IS a vampire, and vampires feed off of blood...and tomato juice for some reason."

Danny stood up and stretched. "I should find her and apologize."

But his journey back to the vampire would have to wait as he heard something tumble out of the bushes and land roughly on the hard ground. This something was a girl, she had blue hair, was a little bit on the short side, but her bust was impressively large.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel so faint."

_"She's got a better figure than even Paulina."_ But Danny quickly rushed these thoughts of his head as he dashed over to her.

As he started to help her up a piece of his hand accidentally grazed her boob. _"Oh my God, they're real!! Focus Danny, focus!!"_

"Do you know what happened?"

"I just suddenly felt so dizzy."

"We should probably get you to the infirmary."

Danny transformed into his ghost self and picked her up in his arms. "Hold on tight."

The girl let out a surprised shriek as they flew off into the sky. Despite the beautiful view there was only one thought on her mind "What are you?"

"Ha, you don't spend a lot of time in the human world do you?"

She honestly shook her head no.

"I'm a halfa, half human and half ghost. A bit of a story behind that but long story short, I used my ghost powers to protect everyone from some evil ghosts and let my secret get out when I saved the planet from a giant asteroid. Some ghosts have gotten into the habit of calling me Phantom but my real name is..."

"Fenton, Danny!"

"How did you know?"

"We're in the same class, I seat behind you in the next row; not that you would notice seeing as how that Moka girl seems to get all of your attention."

This was one of the awkward situations that Danny was never very good at, he decided it was just best to try and grin and bare it.

"Oh um...sorry?"

"Well anyways I'm Kurono, Kurumu. I...Oh wow."

Kurumu got a good feel of Danny's body as he held her flying through the air.

Danny blushed as he looked down at her. "What?"

"You're not as scrawny as you look. You have more muscle than you let on, I wouldn't put it on par with a body builder but you have more muscle than average person should."

Danny's blush deepened "Ghost fighting, it does a body good."

Danny floated into the building and into the nurse's office where he layed her down on the bed.

"The nurse should be with you pretty soon."

Danny changed back into his normal self and turned towards the door.

_"I better use my allure on him before he slips away."_

"Danny wait!"

Danny turned around only to see some type of ripples through the air coming from Kurumu's eyes and into his own. "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm."

THUD!!!

Kurumu looked dumbstruck at Danny as he layed on the floor with his eyes closed.

"He fell down...WHY DID HE FALL DOWN?! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS WHEN I USE MY ALLURE ON HIM!!"

Kurumu's rant fell short as she herd Danny start to groan on the floor below. He opened his eyes to show that they had gone from blue to a hot pink.

"Kurumu, my God..."

"Um yeah Danny if you're wondering what just happened I can explain, er well I'll try to explain anyways. You see..."

"You're gorgeous!!"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner! Your face, your eyes, your body!! You're my dream girl!!"

Kurumu gave a small blush.

"I am?"

"God yes! And I know this is probably going to sound absurdly forward but if you don't already have a guy in your life maybe I could possibly be your...gulp...boyfriend?"

Kurumu stood shocked for a moment but started to grin seductively soon enough.

First off I know that for some of you this chap may seem pretty short but it helps my creative juices flow. For those of you curious on wtf happened to Danny when Kurumu used her allure/charm on him, well let's face it, hypnosis has always had mixed results with Danny. Examples: Ember's love song, Freak Show's staff, Desiree when she made it so Danny never got his powers, ect. But my point is that it wouldn't have the same effect it would on him as it would a normal person. And I am trying the mix the anime and manga together which is why this chapter took some doing. If you enjoyed it please review, remember I always update the most popular story and I do determine that by the number of reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Moka walked down the hall looking desperately for Danny so she could apologize.

_"Where could he be?" _thought Moka.

The sound of giggling caught Moka's ear, it sounded like it was coming from the cafeteria. She poked her head in but dropped her jaw in shock at what she saw. There was Danny walking to a table with some strange blue haired girl who was giggling flirtatiously at him. Danny pulled out the chair for her and offered it to her in a gentleman like manner. As soon as she sat down she was greeted with a rose in front of her face.

"You like it? It was a real pain to find a flower worth picking around here but for you it's worth it."

Kurumu gave a cat like smile as she took it from him. He had been doing things like this for her all day and she was enjoying every minute of it. Spell or not, Danny knew how to treat a woman right; to be sure she was more than a little surprised about his 'going duche' attitude but the benefits from it were certainly worth it. He even fed little bits of food.

"Danny?"

Kurumu sighed happily.

"Oh Danny, tell me more about how beautiful I am."

"Well for starters...Oh hey look there's Moka!"

Kurumu's sat in shock as Danny made leaps and bounds towards the pink haired vampire.

"Hi Moka, I was hoping to run into y..."

"Danny!!" cried Kurumu as she threw herself against his back, making sure to rub her boobs on him. Danny nearly lost his balance but quickly regained it as he turned around.

"Yes Kurumu, I like your boobs very much. They feel great. But I would really like for you to meet my friend Moka."

Danny turned and smiled at Moka. "Moka this is my girlfriend Kurumu."

Kurumu gave a cocky smirk as she hung on Danny's neck.

"G-G-G-Girlfriend?!" stuttered Moka.

Moka felt a sharp pain in her heart when she heard him say that.

"That's right!" said Kurumu as she gave Moka the evil eye.

"H-Have you known her long?"

"Oh no, I just met her this morning." explained Danny.

Moka's feelings had gone from hurt to confused now.

"...what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I met her this morning and now she's my girlfriend, what's hard to understand about that?"

Moka cupped his face and brought him down to eye level. "Do you really want it to be that simple?"

Danny wasn't sure if it was the sadness in her eyes or the heartbreak in her voice but his world was starting to spin. He was even starting to see spots in front of his eyes...But all this seemed to go away when Kurumu jumped onto his back.

"Danny is mine now so get over it bitch! So just scram, the buffet table is officially closed!!"

"Kurumu..." Danny stared at the big boobed in shock, how could she say something so hurtful.

"Well you love me don't you?" she asked with a stoned face.

"Well yes but..."

That was the one agreement that broke the back of Moka's emotional heart. She wailed in tears as she ran down the hall, crying her heart out.

"Moka wait!!!"

* * *

Moka wiped away a tear from one of her red puffy eyes.

"Danny isn't just food to me, I know he isn't! But everytime I see him with her...I..."

**"OH FOR PITY'S SAKE WOMAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!"**

Moka stared down at her Rosario. Did her other self really just speak to her through it?

**"That woman is a succubus, she's used her powers on him to wrap him around her little finger."**

"So he's under a spell?"

**"Well he was SUPPOSED to turn into her hypnotic love slave, not her cutesy little boy toy. It apparently has a different effect on him for some reason; but when he was talking to you, you weakened it somehow..."**

That was all Moka needed to hear as she raced off to find Danny.

* * *

Danny and Kurumu were sitting in the nurse's office, he had a sneaking suspicion why they were there (knowing Kurumu he could take a pretty good guess) but all he could think about was Moka.

"Yahooooo! I finally made that Moka girl cry!" cheered Moka.

"Kurumu..."

Danny jumped a little when she turned to him surprisingly fast. She started to give him a lustful smile which sent a chill down his spine.

"That's right we still need to seal the deal."

Kurumu caught Danny offgaurd by grabbing him and spinning him onto the bed.

Danny blushed as Kurumu sat on top of him.

"This probably won't get the usual results but..."

"Kurumu whoa!! Wait!! Stop!!!"

"This is what you want isn't it?"

"Not like this! Call me old fashioned but I like to take it slow, and we still need to find Moka!!"

"What?! You still think about her even though you have me?!"

"Kurumu, she's my friend. Just because your my girlfriend doesn't mean I want Moka out of my life."

"I don't believe this! After everything we've done together..." a small blush crossed her face but her anger quickly subsidded it due to her anger. "Everything I've done FOR you...some of it was even really embarassing!"

Wings shot out from her back through her shirt, a tail sneaked out from under her skirt, and her nails become sharpened and elongated to ridiculous lengths. But while she was transforming Danny's eye colors were having a personal war, his ghostly green eye color was pushing against the pink eye color Kurumu gave him and to be honest it was giving him a headache.

"I will destroy everything related to that woman!!"

"Whoa now!! Don't you think you're overreacting?!"

Danny's headache was getting worse but the real dangerous part was the Danny was unable to defend himself because of it. Before anything else could happen Moka stormed into the room.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

Moka used her vampire strength to shove Kurumu out the window and through the air. She moved over to Danny and looked at him in the face with concern in her eyes.

"Danny, are you okay?"

In that moment the green of Danny's eyes had won and erradicated any trace of the former pink.

"MOKA!!!"

Danny wrapped his arms around Moka in a tight hug.

"I don't know what you just did but it helped me break free from that hypnosis...spell...whatever the Hell that thing was!!"

"So you knew what was happening?"

"I had a nagging feeling that SOMETHING was wrong with me but I couldn't place what! But I remember everything and I gotta tell you..." Danny transformed into his white haired self. "She's going to be back, soon! You stay here while I finish things with her."

As Danny speedily flew out through the window Moka pushed her skirt down from force that Dannyh sped out at.

"I wonder if this school has ever thought of adding pants as an option to the school uniforms for girls?"

* * *

Kurumu flew through the air at accelerated speeds back towards the nurse's office.

"I'll teach her to push me through a window!!"

However, she had to put on her air brakes as a black and white blur nearly hit her dead on.

"EEK!!!"

Kurumu turned around to see Danny in his ghost form floating in mid air. His other half was no surprise to her, he had showed her this shortly after they began their surprisingly short relationship. Her heart felt a small peing as he glared at her with arms folded.

"It ends here Kurumu! You're not going to pick on Moka anymore!"

"Oh really?! And why not?!" snapped kurumu.

"Because if you do, I'll kick your tailed butt!!" snapped back Danny.

"You'd have to catch it first!"

She flew at him making several swipes towards him with elongated nails. Danny, having had a multitude of experience with mid air battles, had managed to dodge each and every one but he did manage to see her cut off a piece of his hair like a hot knife through butter. Danny did a kick flip and landed a kick to Kurumu's chin sending her reeling back; she caught herself by opening her wings to their full width while rubbing her chin sourly.

"You would hit a lady?"

"Sorry but I'm an equalist!"

"What's that mean?" she had honestly never heard that term before.

"It means I'll kick your butt no matter what gender you are!!"

Kurumu let out a wordless battlecry as she charged towards him only to hit an odd green wall.

"Ouch! Face first into the ectoplasmic rebounder, that's gotta hurt!!"

Instead of just attacking in a blind rage furry like most of his opponents would, she was busy trying to make sure neither her face nor her hair was damaged from her little encounter with the rebounder.

"Don't worry, you look fine." Danny said with a sweatdrop.

"Then I should look fine when I slice you!!"

Once again she went on the offensive but this time she was pushing him back. Danny raised a glowing green hand and shot her with a ghost ray, Kurumu was sent flying backwards once again before charging at him once more. Danny fired a barrage of ghost rays at her but she dodged in an expert like manor.

"Give it up Kurumu! You can't beat me!"

"Don't look down at me! I have an important mission to see through! To ensure my race's future!"

Danny went intangible as Kurumu tried to cut him and passed right through.

"What are you talking about?!"

"We succubus seek our destined partner by enslaving men! So to ensure we don't become extinct, we have to choose our destined one from a large number of men!"

Danny started to feel a small amount of pity for her not noticing that his hand was now glowing a lighter green color. He fired once again but instead of the normal ghost ray, some type of slime flew out of his and hit Kurumu in the stomach.

"EEwwww!!!"

While Kurumu frantically tried to wipe the ick off of her shirt, Danny was staring at his hand with a stunned expression.

"A new ghost power? I thought I'd stop getting these."

There was still some of it on his hand, the feel of it was hard to describe...it sort of felt like clay but it was still watery at the same time.

"HEY!!!" shouted Kurumu. I looked like she had gotten the slime off of her but only by cutting off the piece of her shirt it was attached to. Danny always did think her belly was rather slender. "You'd better not get any of that stuff in my hair!!!"

She lunged at him but he almost effortlessly dodged out of the way and grabbed her by her tail.

"Got your tail." joked Danny.

Danny started to swing her around not unlike how he used to throw a certain dragon at his first dance. Kurumu let out a scream as Danny threw her towards the ground with great velocity. She did manage to slow her descent thanks to the spreading of her wings but she still managed to hit the ground pretty hard.

Danny stared at his light green glowing hand. "Alright, let's see what else this new power can do."

Danny let loose another stream of slime which covered a surprised Kurumu's torso.

"I don't believe it. He actually avoided getting the stuff into my hair." Kurumu said to herself.

Kurumu struggled to get out but the slime seemed to be hardening. She would have used her nails if she could but they seemed to stuck in the slime too. However, fear was shown through her eyes as she saw Danny flying down to her with his right hand reeled back.

Kurumu closed her eyes and waited for the final blow to be delievered. But when it never came she delicately opened her eyes and saw not a fist but Danny's finger.

Danny pressed his finger against Kurumu's nose "Beeeeeep."

Kurumu blushed ever so slightly.

"Y-You're not going to kill me?"

Danny changed back into his normal self and looked down at her with a sad expression.

"No. Because Kurumu, I remember everything we went through today and I know that this snobbish brat girl you're showing off isn't the real you, you're sweeter than that. There's a real nice girl inside of you, you should let her out more often."

He fired two ghost rays from his fingers of both of his hands shattering the hard shell into pieces. She was partly amazed that none of it stained her clothes but she was mostly in deep thought about Danny's words. As she watched Danny walk away she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart.

* * *

The next day Danny and Moka were once again walking to class but this time having a more interesting conversation.

"The Rosario spoke to you?"

"Yes, it told me everything that was happening to you."

"I know that other you was a stand up lady. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday..."

Moka shyly blushed as she shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have to suck your blood everytime I see you."

Danny smiled at her. "I suppose giving a little blood every now and then wouldn't kill me..."

"Danny."

"Moka."

"Danny."

"Moka."

"Danny."

"Moka."

"GOOD MORNING, DANNY-KUN!!! I BAKED YOU SOME CUTE COOKIES!!!"

Danny and Moka jumped at the sudden outburst which interrupted their gaze of each other. Kurumu stood happily a bag of cookies in front of her.

"K-Kurumu? What're you doing here?" asked Danny.

"Well I got up early this morning just so I could make you some cookies. I made some for Moka too. Sort of like a peace offering."

Danny took a piece and flung it into his mouth.

"Hey they taste like fudge!" beamed Danny.

Moka tried one too and she had to admit they did taste pretty good.

"But I don't understand Kurumu, why go through all the trouble?"

Kurumu wiggled her hips happily "Oh seriously, yesterday didn't I say I was looking for my destined one?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Danny wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"I've decided that my destined one is you, Danny!" cheered Kurumu.

**"WHAT?!"** screamed Danny and Moka in unison.

"Well after you left me yesterday I had a lot on mind to sort out. I kept thinking back to our time together...they way you treated me, complimented me, everything...I loved it all! You sure do know how to treat a woman right. And on top of that you spared my life and you pointed out the nice side to myself that I had been ignoring all this time. I may be a succubus but I'm the one who's fallen for YOUR charm."

Kurumu smiled seductively as she walked over to Danny and started to bounce her breasts on his chest, which did make Danny unintentionally smile.

"Please have as many cookies as you like."

Moka jealously growled as she pulled on his arm away from the succubus, but Kurumu had the other arm and tried to pull him back over to her. There was a bit of a tug of war going on between the two, Danny being the rop.

"NO!! Danny is mine!!" Moka gave a final tug and bit Danny on the neck. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

"Argh!! At least give me a warning!"

_Omake_

Danny leapt into the air changing into his alter ego.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to use the data in these computers to enslave the students!"

"What?" Technus looked at his surroundings. "YET ANOTHER GREAT IDEA!!! Forget teacher of evil, you should be the principal!"

Danny slapped his forehead and slowly slid it down his face.

"I have got to stop giving this guy ideas."

_Omake 2_

"Well thanks, but I should have known you would want to help seeing as how you like him."

**"I never said that."** denied Inner Moka.

"What? Yes you did! After the fight with Technus, you said he fought sexily!"

**"Nuh uh!"**

"Uh huh!"

**"Nuh uh!"**

"Uh huh!"

**"Nuh uh!"**

"But you really said..."

**"LA LA LA LA!!! I CAN'T HEAR MY BUBBLEHEADED VERSION OF MYSELF!!! LA LA LA LA!!! NO EMBARASSING SITUATIONS/MEMORIES FOR ME!!! LA LA LA LA!!!"**

Eh you see? I made Kurumu's reasons for her affections towards him a lot more than just "Oh he saved my life", thanks to me it's a little deeper than that. But what did you think of Danny's new slime power? I also have a couple of other new ghost powers in mind but they'll come in time. I think I did a pretty good job with the fight scene, don't you? Reviews are my inspiration so when you do review you ARE helping me write the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's the outcome, for the pool chapter I've decided to stick to the anime as opposed to the manga because I want the characters in as soon as possible. Also the mermaid girl will NOT be chasing after Danny, sorry but I got something different planned for her. And Danny's catgirl teacher joining in? Proooooooooooobably not going to happen, because she is just that, his teacher. I could crank out an OC niece if you really wanted me to but I want harem girls to be at a minimum...at least until Capu 2.

Danny walked over to where a large number of students had clustered, you see midterm scores were being posted today and Danny needed to check on his.

"Right in the exact spot where it would be considered to be a C...typical."

Moka on the other hand was supposed to be in the single digits somewhere.

"An airhead she isn't." mused Danny.

When Danny heard the sound of boys gasping and cheering behind him he knew Moka had made her appearance.

"Danny!"

Danny's heart skipped a beat as Moka walked over to him.

"Excellent job, Moka."

Moka blushed at the compliment.

"Um Danny..." Moka started to shyly play with her index fingers in a way that Danny couldn't help but think was cute.

"Yes Moka?"

"Danny."

"Moka."

"Danny."

Some of the male students become enflamed with jealousy as they watched Danny and Moka gaze at each other.

"Danny."

"Moka."

But unbeknowst to the gazing teenagers they were being watched

"Congratulations, Sendo Yukari-san."

"Oh, it's you."

"As predicted, you're number one again."

"As expected from the 'genius' girl."

"I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing."

"But she's still really immature isn't she? Blaming things like lab explosions on immaginary friends."

"You mean imaginary pirate friends. HA!"

The three older students roared in laughter. On the left was a student who was more than a little on the portly side, in the middle was a tall student with a lot of baby fat missing from his face, and on the right was a student who was only a little skinny.

"HE'S REAL!!! HE'S REAL!!! HE'S REAL, I TELL YOU!!!"

"Oi, what a noisy little brat she is." said one of them.

"I think it's about time this filth learned her place." said another.

"HEY!!!"

Danny was walking over to them fixing a fierce glare at them. "Does picking on a little girl really make you feel that big on the inside?!"

"Oi! I don't think I like your tone!" said the middle student.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" declared the student on the left.

"How dare you?! Don't you that this is the class representative?!" exclaimed the student on the right.

"Some representative, there's no excuse for bullying! Now are you going to leave or are we going to have to take this over behind those trees over there?!"

"Fine by me!"

Danny and the three upperclassmen started to move towards the trees, Yukari grabbed onto Danny's hand.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

The small girl looked at him with a scared expression

"Don't do it, there's three of them...you'll get hurt."

Danny smiled and pulled down her pointed hat over her eyes in a playful manner.

"Don't worry, they're the ones who are in trouble now."

Yukari watched as Danny walked behind the trees with the three boys.

There was a blinding flash of light followed by the sounds flesh hitting flesh was heard. Yukari went over and took a peek behind the trees. She saw Danny yet at the same time she didn't, she saw a man who LOOKED like Danny but he seemed to be completely different too. He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes, while the regular Danny wore a school uniform he had on a black and white jump suit with a D with P in it symbol on his chest. And frankly he was beating the crap out of the reptilian turned students, the fight was really getting brutal. She soon started to cover her eyes with her hands.

A small tooth rolled from the fight over to her foot. She put down her hands to get a look at it, she was pretty sure it didn't belong to Danny seeing as how it was sharp reptillian tooth.

Yukari watched Danny change back into his former self before her very eyes.

"Hey Squirt, are you okay?"

"T-Thank you."

"No problem, I hate bullies. I gotta go to class but I think we really should talk later."

Yukari watched Danny walk off with a small blush on her face.

* * *

Danny caught sight of Moka walking to her next class in the hallway.

"Moka! Hey Moka!" shouted Danny.

Moka smiled when she saw Danny coming towards her.

"Moka I was thinking that maybe for our next test we could study together."

Moka blushed slighty but the small smile Danny gave her was very clear on her lips.

"Why Danny I..."

However, Danny's ghost sense went as they both heard a faint cry from around the corner "Just leave me alone!"

"Hey, that sounds like the little girl I met earlier."

"Little girl?" questioned Moka.

"Ha ha ha. Why should I? What could YOU possibly do to ME? Oh I do hope you don't make another wash tub fall through me. Ha ha ha." laughed a familiar voice.

"No...It can't be..." Danny shook his head in disbelief.

Danny turned around the corner and saw none other than Youngblood in his pirate outfit with his skeleton parrot on his shoulder floating above her in the air holding her hat just out of her reach.

"Going Ghost!"

As Danny started to change into his ghost form Youngblood continued to taunt the young witch.

"Just give it back!" whined Yukari.

"Who's gonna make me?" Challenged Youngblood.

"How about me?!" answered Danny.

Danny tackled Youngblood in the gut phasing them both through the roof. Yukari's hat meanwhile spun in mid air before landing in front of Moka's feet.

* * *

Danny tossed Youngblood at the roof of the school sending tons of shingles flying through the air.

"What the crud are you doing here?!" mouthed Youngblood.

"Talk like a pirate!" his parrot corrected.

"Oh right, I mean, AAARG!! What in the name of Davy Jones Locker be ye doing here ya scurvy dog?!"

"Transfer student." explained Danny.

Danny flew at Youngblood once again dodging the red ecto ecto blasts sent from his hook-made-sling-shot.

"Aren't you wondering how I got out of the Ghost Zone?" queried Youngblood.

"A little..." Danny admitted as he finally got close enough to grab the pirate ghost.

"But what I really want to know is..." Danny spun Youngblood around and pinned him to the ground. "WHY are you picking on her?!"

Youngblood let out a small laugh.

"Duuuuh! Because she's a girl!!"

Danny face palmed at such an obvious immature excuse for the evil ghost.

_Omake_

Inner Moka looked at her defeated foe with an air of smugness.

"Great job Moka. Ready to go back?"

Maybe it was his imagination but her walk seemed more sultry than normally.

"Not quite yet." she said with a smirk.

While she did grab the Rosario out of his hands she also spun quickly around to get behind him and gave his left butt cheek a quick pinch.

"AAGH!!! Hey!!!"

But before he could comment on her actions she had quickly reattached the Rosario.

"Damn that woman and her 'pinch then run' strategy!"

Sorry about the lack of update but I had one too many choices on what Youngblood should be, you know how on some rare occasions he breaks from his pirate habit to play cowboy or astronaut, I had wanted him to do something japanese. First I had an idea of him posing in sentai senshin halloween costume thing, then I had and an idea of parrot turning into a mock Godzilla thing, frankly there was too much to pick from so I just stuck with the old pirate fallback. I'm also having a lack of inspiration for Yukari...speaking of whom, her relationship with Danny is going to be a crush and that's all, I simply don't see the attraction of lolly girls. Yukari's little introduction is probably going to end in the next chapter, just so you know.


	7. Chapter 7

This update goes out to Alteris. He pointed out a jap theme for Youngblood I didn't spot, God I feel like it was staring at me right in the face. I just hope I do it justice.

Danny lunged at Youngblood who seemed to nearly slip out of his grip.

"I'm willing to bet your the reason why I haven't seen her making friends with any of the other students."

"Please, she was having trouble before I even showed up! She pretty much shoves everyone away with her spells, all because she hears them talking behind her back! It looks like monsters don't really like witches for some reason."

Danny raised an eyebrow at this, he never knew monsters didn't like witches.

"But because everybody always looks down on her, they act like they're so much older so she ends up being the only one who can see me. Hahahahahahahaha!!"

Youngblood fell out of the sky from a well place ghost ray by Danny.

"Then I'm just going to have to make sure YOU stay away from her!!"

Youngblood stood up and started to shake his hook at him.

"Arrrrrrrrg! We'll see about that ye bilge rat!!"

"You know I'm surprised you didn't give yourself another costume change seeing as how almost all of the students here are Japanese."

"They are?" Youngblood looked around at all the japanese people.

"Barnicles, your right!! I have to adjust my pitch!!"

"Now prepare to face..."

Youngblood's hat folded around his head and started to harden, turning it into into a helmet. His pirate clothes stuck itself close to his body and hardened also, his parrot shot apart it's skeleton body and started to reform around his hook hand, it now looked like a laser canon with the parrot's head opening his mouth wide forming the mouth of the gun.

"MEGA-YOUNGBLOOD!!!"

"Actually the proper japanese term is not Megaman but Rockman." corrected his parrot.

"He's really called RockMan?! But that makes no sense!"

"You can call yourself ShitMan for all I care I..."

Youngblood giggled loudly. "He said 'shit'!"

"FOCUS!!!" shouted the parrot.

But it was too late, he recieved a flying tackle from Danny regardless.

Danny flew Youngblood...or Mega-YoungBlood as he was calling himself into the woods before throwing him through several trees. He skidded on the ground but his parrot managed to slow themselves to a halt by digging his beak into the ground. Youngblood fired several red energy spheres from his parrot arm canon but Danny turned invisible disappearing from sight.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Right here Snot Nose!" Danny appeared behind Youngblood and gave him a wedgie. He pulled the underwear up and over Youngblood's head, he let go of the underwear and watched Youngblood stumble around for a moment.

Danny opened up his Fenton Thermos and sucked Youngblood in. "That'll keep you from picking on sad little girls."

"Danny!!" From behind him Danny saw Moka and Yukari.

"I had a little talk with Yukari about her behavior to other students." said Moka.

"Glad to hear it, and Yukari you'll be happy to know that your little pirate 'friend' isn't going to bother you ever again."

Yukari's face lit up at the news. "Really?!"

"He's right here in this thermos."

Yukari stared at the odd metalic cylinder.

"That thermos? How?"

"My parents are ghost hunters, they built all kinds of anti-ghost stuff, some of it didn't even work until I got my powers."

Yukari mulled that over for a moment before quickly snatching the thermos out of Danny's hands and shook it furiously. "TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE JERK!!!"

Danny quickly snatched the thermos back while Moka calmed Yukari down.

"From what I've learned you've had it pretty rough, but if you'd like me and Moka could be your friends."

"You mean it?!"

Moka knelt down so she could look at Yukari at her eye level.

"Of course we do Yukari, but you have to remember our little talk. If you want friends you have to be a friend."

"Do you think you can do that Yukari?" asked Danny.

Yukari blushed as she looked at Danny but nodded.

* * *

A few days later...

Kurumu and Moka were walking back to the classroom carrying a couple of boxes, seeing as how they and Danny had to clean up the classroom today.

"I hear that your little witch friend has really turned herself around." said Kurumu.

"Yeah, I'm proud of her. She's given honest apologies to everyone she mistreated, now everyone is treating her nicer. She does seem to keep hovering around Danny though." noted Moka.

"I'm sorry, what was that last thing you said?" asked Kurumu as she opened the door to the classroom.

Moka and Kurumu dropped their boxes when they Yukari hugging Danny's waist(much to his annoyance).

"Come on Wendy, give it a rest and get off of me!" complained Danny.

"But Dannyyyyyyyyyyyyy...can't you see that I love-love you?" whined Yukari.

"Yukari?! What are you doing?!" Moka struggled to control her jealous outrage.

"Since Danny was the one got rid of that mean ghost I've realized that I love him and will be with him forever." smiled Yukari.

"This is ridiculous!" said Danny.

Moka's jaw dropped as her brain started to process everything Yukari had just said. One person she didn't expect competition for Danny's affections was from a cute little girl.

"Yukari be reasonable, you're just a little girl and I'm NOT a pedophile!!"

"That's right!!!" shouted Kurumu. She practically stomped over to Danny and Yukari and pulled the little witch off of him. "Danny belongs to me!" She held his arm inbetween her breasts in a seductive pose.

"Noooooo!!! Danny is mine!!" Whined Yukari as she pulled on Danny's other arm.

"What're you talking about?! He's obviously prefers me!" Kurumu pulled back on the arm she held.

"Danny belongs to me, right Moka?" Yukari gave another pull on his arm.

"MOKA, HELP ME SOMEHOW!!!" shouted Danny.

"You're wrong Yukari..." said Moka in a dark voice.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Moka why are you looking at me like that?" asked Danny.

Without warning Moka jumped on Danny. "Danny is mine!! Capu ..."

"!!! THAT'S NOT HELPING!!!"

_Omake_

Kurumu sat with her arm holding up her head in deep thought.

"Wait a minute...that's it! I know how to get ahead of the other girls!!"

In this moment Danny walked in with Moka already deep in conversation about something.

"Hey Danny!" Now that Kurumu had Danny's attention she lifted up her shirt showing Danny her bare chest.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE KURUMU, WEAR A BRA!!!" shouted Moka.

Danny however, was running around the room holding his nose which was gushing blood.

"AAAAAAGH!!! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!!! BLOODY NOSE!!! WHY IS IT BLEEDING LIKE THIS?! I DIDN'T GET HIT THERE!!!"

Just so I don't end up having my story removed: I don't own Danny Phantom, I don't own Rosario+Vampire, and I don't own Megaman. Also be sure to check out Ghost Fang's Rosario+Vampire/Danny Phantom crossover. While my story is at the end of the cartoon series his is near the beginning, I highly recommend it. There just aren't enough DP crossovers with anime out there. Oh that reminds me, my profile has some challenges in case anyone is interested.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm all jumbled up on the episodes and chapters right now. So don't be too hard on me if I've screwed up the order. I'm confuzzled.

Moka walked out of her dorm in hopes of finding Danny before Kurumu or Yukari.

"Pst! Hey Moka..." Moka turned around looking at her surroundiing trying to find the source of the voice but seeing no one.

"Danny?"

"Yes it's me, I'm just invisible at the moment."

"Bu why?"

"Kurumu and Yukari have been getting a little um...'heated' lately. Is the cost clear?"

Moka looked around and didn't see Yukari or Kurumu anywhere.

"I suppose so."

"Good." Danny made himself visible and shared a smile with Moka.

"Danny...Do you think I could...drink your blood?"

Danny held his neck painfully, she had been drinking his blood everyday of the week.

"Actually Moka, I was wondering if I could have some time to heal."

"Oh..." she seemed disappointed.

"I just need two days to heal and make more blood, three tops! By then I should be able to give you blood no problem! And...it would be nice to do something with you that didn't end with me having my blood drained."

This seemed to perk up a little making her give a small smile.

"Want to go grab a can of tomato juice?" offered Moka.

"Sounds good." Danny offered his elbow and they walked off to the vending machine linked.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had witnessed their entire conversation. Her name was Tamao Ichinose and she was a mermaid who had her heart set on devouring Danny entirely since she first caught his scent.

"Curse that vampire!! If only I could get him alone!!"

The Yokai Accademy swim team was by her side as usual.

"But you may get your chance today what with club openings." said one of her members.

"Perhaps...we will just have to wait and see. But first I think I should freshen up at the dormes."

However, the watcher was being watched from above. Specifically by a pale, skinny, nerdy looking ghost called Poindexter. But what stood out about him today was that he had a ring on his finger with a giant green pearl acting as both a jewel and a communication device.

"Sir, I think I might've found a target that's the bee's knees!"

The green pearl swirled to reveal a shadowy figure. Poindexter landed on the ground staring into the pearl.

He seemed to recieve some type of telepathic message from the figure.

"But sir I..." Poindexter held his head in pain as he fell to his knees. "Yes sir, I'm sorry! You word is law!"

The pain seemed to have stopped as Poindexter started to stand.

* * *

Tamao opened the door to her room only to have something hit her on the top of her head.

"OW!!! What the Hell?"

She glanced down at the floor to see an odd amulet with a note attached.

"'From your secret admirer', huh? Maybe it'll help me get Danny."

The instant she put the necklace on her eyes glowed a ghostly green.

* * *

A can of tomato juice dropped from the machine as Danny bent down to pick it up.

"So Moka..." Danny carried the can back to the bench he and Moka were sharing. "I hear Miss Nekonome is going to be announcing clubs today. I looked ahead and there seems to be a swimming club that might be fun. I thought maybe we could join...like together."

Danny blushed slightly at his forwardness.

"Oh! Well...I would but I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"A vampire's weakness is water. We can only go into water if we add special herbs and medicines."

Danny stared at her wide eyed for a moment. "I never knew that Moka. Thank you for telling me." Danny took his seat next to Moka and handed her the can.

_"Dang! And I was actually looking forward to seeing her in a bikini."_

"I guess we should stay away from the swim club huh?"

Moka was about to reply when a new voice startled her with it's appearance. "Well Moka can stay away, but you simply couldn't do that to US Danny. The swimming club would be heartbroken."

From inside the building came out Tamao wearing Dora's necklace.

"I'm Ichinose Tamao but I suppose in your language it would be Tamao Ichinose."

Danny stared in shock when he saw the necklace Tamao was wearing.

_Omake_

Danny and Moka were sitting on a hill underneath an ecto dome that Danny had put up watching the rain pitter patter on the dome.

"This should keep the water off of us."

Moka looked at him lovingly and held his arm as she leaned up against him.

**"Hey...Hey I want to switch now!"** announced the Inner Moka.** "Come on, it's my turn now."**

Moka merely ignored her Inner's plea and rested her head on his shoulder.

**"Hey! Bubblegum-head! Get Danny to take off the Rosario! You know, this dangly little chain thing with the cross?! Get him to take it off!"**

"Everything okay Moka?" asked Danny.

"Just perfect." replied Moka.

**"LIAR!!! Stop hogging Danny and give me my fair share!!! Come on, fork him over!!!"**

She scooted a little to Danny sighing contently.

**"...please?"**

Yeah I'm trying to give you people a variety from GhostFang's story, you know something you can use to tell the stories apart, not that his isn't great. I think this works well, I did have this other omake in mind but the only thing funny about it was Kurumu calling Moka's bites 'Hickey's of Death'. That dragon necklace is bad enough on a human, but on a monster...


End file.
